


The Starveling Case

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [16]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: How can one have so many Starveling Cats? This is how it was for Leonard.
Series: Look to Love, Always [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	The Starveling Case

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you can obtain the nasty cats at one specific point of Seeking? Well, what if you got an alt account and start mass-producing cats? This is my attempt at writing fiction about it, from the receiver side.

The number of Starveling Cats that Leonard gives shelter to multiplied significantly in one night. The fog was thick, his stock of souls depleting, and the cats kept showing up one by one, hissing and screeching. Just where did they come from?

His curiosity tickled, he began following the trail left behind by the cats. It was easier than he expected; in their wake, the cats left behind filth, fur, scratch marks, and the occasional Society ladies weeping over torn clothing article. In any other day, this would not be as noticeable.

Soon enough, he found the source of the felines. An abandoned house. A dark cellar. Empty bottles scattered about. Beasts born from an esoteric ritual. He saw no one, but he recognised what was left of the ritual from the days when he listened to the whispers of a well. He also found a piece of paper, his address written on it. What is this? A prank? No, a gift? Who would do this on purpose?

After a series of investigations, he discovered the previous owner of the house had left London for good. The vile cats are his now.


End file.
